XOX
by CarlislexEsme757
Summary: This story is following the franchise of the TTYL/TTFN/l8r g8r series! It's about three girls, Zoe Monica and Jessica and their senior year in high school. It will be updated everyday with IM's that match up with the current day so it's like you are glimpsing into their lives at the same time you life is going on! Please read enjoy and review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi long time no write! This is the start of my new series that is based off the TTYL book franchise. I hope you enjoy this about three friends, Zoe (ZoeJazz) Jessica (Jess112) and Monica (FashionMonica) going through their Senior year of High school. Hope you enjoy and review if you feel necessary! This story is kinda different from my usual writing but I hope you enjoy. (P.S. This is the Zoe from TTYL I just really really really love the name!)_**

**Monday 3:47pm**

_FashionMonica: Zoe, I need to speak with you ASAP_

ZoeJazz: shoot!

_FashionMonica: I'm not flirting with Graham. I was talking with Reni and she said that you told me to keep my hormones to myself? Um excuse me but saying something like *that* is EXTERMLY hormonal. Zoe why would you talk behind my back when you *know* I am not flirting with him. Talking to someone isn't flirting, got it? Good._

ZoeJazz: Whoa, okay back up, I NEVER talked about you to Reni. The only connection I have with Reni is that she is my lab partner in Bio. Monica, I know you aren't flirting with Graham!

_FashionMonica: why would Reni just make something up like that?_

ZoeJazz: I don't know ASK HER. This was completely random and I'm actually hurt that you would actually believe I would say something like that

_FashionMonica: I'm a little hurt that you would say something like that._

ZoeJazz: Monica: I never said anything!

_FashionMonica: Yeah right. Everyone thinks I'm flirting with Graham._

ZoeJazz: I'm not everyone.

_FashionMonica: Just because I liked Graham in junior year doesn't mean I like him now, and even if I did I wouldn't do anything! He's yours and I have Tyler._

ZoeJazz: Enough Monica.

_FashionMonica: I still don't know why Reni would lie about that!_

ZoeJazz: Okay, this conversation is over.

_FashionMonica: Oh Zoe no, I'm sorry it's just… I'm not flirting with him!_

_Zoe?_

_Oh no…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday 4:01**

_FashionMonica: Do I flirt with Graham?_

**Jess112: Mon, you flirt with everything that has male genes.**

_FashionMonica: Well Reni said that Zoe said that I needed to keep my hormones to myself because I was flirting so much with Graham (Which I wasn't!) and I confronted Zoe about it and she yelled at me and abruptly logged out._

**Jess112: Monica, you and I both know that she didn't "yell" at you.**

_FashionMonica: Besides, I have Tyler, I don't need Graham._

**Jess112: You don't need him? Like if you did need him he would be yours?**

_FashionMonica: Well yeah, he's been worshipping the ground I walk on since 8__th__ grade._

**Jess112: Mon, that ended way back in sophomore year, Graham is now worshipping the ground Zoe walks on. They (as retching as it is) are in love.**

_FashionMonica: Reni wouldn't lie about it though._

**Jess112: Are you sure?**

_FashionMonica: Yes._

_Maybe. _

_Why shouldn't I be?_

**Jess112: Have you ever taken into account that she is Hannah Arc's best friend; the girl that has been harassing us ever since 6****th**** grade P.E.?**

_FashionMonica: Erm…_

**Jess112: Yeah, that's what I thought. Listen you know Zoe, she would never talk trash behind your back.**

_FashionMonica: …_

**Jess112: She has Graham and (so far) there is no person that would ever break them up. (Retch second time)**

_FashionMonica: And I have Tyler!_

**Jess112: Ugh.**

_FashionMonica: Why do you say ugh?_

**Jess112: You know exactly why. Hey want to go grab a smoothie? I FINALLY got my car back from my gross brother!**

_FashionMonica: Yay!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Monday 10:11pm**

**Jess112: Hey Zo!**

ZoeJazz: Hey Jess!

**Jess112: Heard you and Mon got in a frazzle**

ZoeJazz: I wish it was just a "frazzle" but it was more of a blame game.

**Jess112: Eh, Monica is Monica, she does this with EVERYONE**

ZoeJazz: Well I wish it wasn't with me.

**Jess112: She'll get over it.**

ZoeJazz: Last year, when she was in love with that one guy, some girl asked the guy for the homework and she freaked out because she "flirted" with him, which is such an oxymoron with her being the defensive one now.

**Jess112: Ouuu, nice use of the word "oxymoron" I knew I should've taken that SAT prep course.**

ZoeJazz: She's getting defensive over something that didn't even come out of my mouth!

**Jess112: Yeah I know but like always, she'll get over it after she eats some of her aunts French chocolate.**

ZoeJazz: I feel really stupid because the thought entered my mind that she actually was flirting with him, just because she is being so defensive about it…

**Jess112: I guess…**

ZoeJazz: It's just, Graham means so much to me, I don't want anyone fighting over him.

**Jess112: You shouldn't care so much.**

ZoeJazz: Yeah I guess… Cya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday 10:30pm**

ZoeJazz: Jessica?

**Jess112: Wow long time no talk!**

ZoeJazz: You don't think I said those things about Monica do you?

**Jess112: Of course not!**

ZoeJazz: Okay good! Bye for reals now!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuesday 12:01pm**

_FashionMonica: What are you doing young lady, why didn't you come to school today?_

**Jess112: Me=Sick**

_FashionMonica: *yeah right* you=a freak_

**Jess112: For reals though! I've got a massive head ache. When I got up this morning I was like, nope no way am I going to school.**

_FashionMonica: Do you think this headache happened on account that you stayed up until *1* watching a Lost marathon._

**Jess112: Do you know how rare it is to get a Lost marathon? No way was I passing that up!**

**Speaking of school, what are you doing?**

_FashionMonica: I'm ditching._

**Jess112: You're what?!**

_FashionMonica: Yep, I'm ditching! I wanted to feel big and bad like you so I was like, "I'm not going to Math today!" and here I am, at home eating pop tarts and *not* doing math. Yay!_

**Jess112: Mon, I can read you like an open book, you in a million years would NEVER ditch. Especially when you are walking on hot coals with your parents already, for them to buy you a car remember all of that?**

_FashionMonica: Fine._

_I'm in the computer lab. Supposedly I'm graphing things on this fancy smancy graphing website! But I'm being a bad girl and IMing you!_

**Jess112: Good! You need a little bad in your life here and there**

**BTW if you ever did ditch, you would never eat pop tarts.**

_ FashionMonica: …_

**Jess112: Well I'm out of here, gotta go get me some breakfast!**

_FashionMonica: What it's noon!_

_Get back here you freak we didn't even have a real conversation!_

_This was practically a fake IM_

_JESSICA_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thursday 3:45pm**

ZoeJazz: Jess, you havent been at school for 3 days!

**Jess112: I thought about coming today**

ZoeJazz: And...

**Jess112: I also thought about *not* coming and that seemed much more appealing.**

ZoeJazz: You're going to fail out of our Senior year and it isn't even a month in.

**Jess112: You should be quite proud. Gotta be pretty good to fail out like that.**

ZoeJazz: Anywayz you MUST come tomorrow, it's the hc pep assembly!

**Jess112: hc?**

ZoeJazz: Home coming!

**Jess112: Excuse me while I barf.**

ZoeJazz: Oh wow you really are sick!

**Jess112: LOL, no Zoe. I said that because I HATE pep assemblies. **

ZoeJazz: WHAT WHY?!

**Jess112: Well, the assembly is alright, it's just all the "pep" that gets to me**

ZoeJazz: Whatevs, stop being a debby-downer and come back to school!

**Jess112: I do what I want!**

**So anyway, what'd I miss today?**

ZoeJazz: Monica threw herself all over Tyler at lunch today. I knew she was only doing it to make it seem like she wasn't interested in Graham. It was quite irritating.

**Jess112: Well that's what you get!**

ZoeJazz: ?

I never said anything! It was just Reni starting some stupid rumor. Monica is just acting too... UGH I don't know!

I swear i'm losing my hair over this.

**Jess112: Awe zo, don't worry about it so much! I was just joking, Monica just gets butt-hurt over weird things.**

ZoeJazz: I guess. Hey I'm coming over!

**Jess112: Will your mom let you?**

ZoeJazz: I'll just say I'm bringing you the homework you need, I'll really be coming with JAMBA JUICE

**Jess112: Hot diggity dog! Get yo bootie over here!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thursday 6:12pm**

_FashionMonica: Awwwweee, why didn't you tell me you and Zoe were going to hang out?!_

**Jess112: Weren't you with Tyler?**

_FashionMonica: Ugh, don't remind me. He brought me roses._

**Jess112: So? That's something NICE guys do for their NICE girlfriends.**

_FashionMonica: Well, I'd rather be with you guys then having smelly roses :(_

**Jess112: Come on Mon! I thought you were mad at Zoe anyway.**

_FashionMonica: I'm not mad *AT* her, just at the rumors she started._

**Jess112: Monica don't start, you and I both know that Zoe didn't say anything. And if she did it wouldn't be to Reni**

_FashionMonica: *SIGHS SO EXASPERATED*_

**Jess112: I'm right and your world will be so much easier once you accept that I am!**


End file.
